Deathwatch (Earth-616)
Real name: Real name unknown Nicknames: No known nicknames Former aliases: No known former aliases Other current aliases: Stephen Lords Status Occupation: Crime lord Legal status: Legal status unknown Identity: Secret. Some may be aware that he is a crime boss, but not a demon. Marital status: Marital status unknown Group affiliation: Deathspawn, employer of Blackout (Lilin), Snowblind, Troll and Hag Base of operations: Base of operations unknown Origin Deathwatch is a demon turned crime boss. Place of birth: Place of birth unknown Place of death: New York Known relatives: No known relatives First appearance: First appearance unknown Final appearance: REMOVE THIS LINE IF STILL ACTIVE History Deathwatch posed in the mortal world as crime boss Stephen Lords. His activities often led to casualties that he could then feed off of to empower himself. He also wanted to gain the position of the Kingpin, becoming a rival to Fisk. He also became an enemy of Wolverine's after Logan encountered some of his men in Madripoor. One major scheme involved a large amount of a potent bio toxin. A rival gang had stolen the canisters and hid out in the Cypress Hills Cemetery. Deathwatch ordered his 'Deathspawn' (a group of ninjas) and Blackout to go after them and regain the canisters. In the ensuing firefight Ghost Rider emerged. Deathwatch was apparently familiar with the being and the Medallion of Power. He ordered Barbara Ketch's murder and other events to try and draw Ghost Rider out. He also tried to reclaim the canisters, but both the Kingpin and Ghost Rider continued to interfere with his plans. On one occasion he lured the Rider into an office building then had it destroyed, feeding him with hundreds of innocent employees. He sent Blackout, Snowblind, Troll and Hag after the Rider. He then waited for Ghost Rider in a hospital where Snowblind was recovering. Deathwatch was stabbed by the Ghost Rider's mystic chain, apparently killing him. However, Deathwatch was apparently seen in the Raft. Characteristics Height: x'xx" Weight: xxx lbs (xxx kg) Eyes: Eye colour unknown Hair: Hair colour unknown Skin: Skin type unknown (REMOVE THIS LINE IF SKIN IS NORMAL HUMAN COLOUR) Unusual features: No unusual features Powers Powers: * Death field - Deathwatch is a demon who produces a 'death field' that connects him to the dying. Within a certain range, Deathwatch can 'feed' on the energies produced by death to enhance himself. If not, he usually still remains connected to entertain himself. * Telepathy by contact - Deathwatch is telepathic but needs to make physical contact in order to link with another's mind. Abilities: Deathwatch is skilled in ninjitsu and other martial arts. Strength level: Strength level unknown; can be boosted by feeding on the deaths of others. Miscellaneous Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: * Guns * katana Notes * It has been speculated that Deathwatch's Deathspawn or he himself were affiliated with the Hand. Trivia * Recommended Readings * Web Of Spider-Man Vol. 1, No. 85 February 1992 (cameo) Related Articles * External Links * References * 1991 Marvel Cards #80 * 1993 Marvel Cards #100 ---- Category:Characters Category:Bad Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Demons Category:Male Characters